


The Honey Fic

by little_worm_writer



Category: the bee movie
Genre: Don't Read This, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oh My God, Smut, So Wrong It's Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_worm_writer/pseuds/little_worm_writer
Summary: This fic is dedicated to Annie. You asked for this bitch, and who am I to refuse.





	The Honey Fic

Barry sighed. It had been a long day at the hive and he couldn't wait to get home to Vanessa, but first he had to finish his shift. Although it wouldn't hurt to check his phone... 

Unlocking his phone he saw a photo message from Vanessa. He opened it and his eyes went wide.

It was a picture of Vanessa licking her fingers, a jar of honey lay open next to her. The caption read: can't wait to take ur small fuzzy cock into my rancid pussy tonight uwu xx

Barry felt his small pener  begin to get hard, but shook his head. He was at work! He quickly sent back a message.

Barry: babe! I'm at work!

Vanessa: wanna see me touch my pussy? I'll do it for u OwO 

Barry could feel his tiny dick press against his... bees don't wear pants so it was just starting to peek out of his belly fluff. He moaned quietly and was about to grab his microdick when he got another notification. 

This picture was of Vanessa smothered in honey, and the caption read: come home early and u can licc it off me owO 

Barry grabbed his bag and ran out of his office, yelling to his co-workers a garbled excuse about some kind of emergency. He flew home as fast as his tiny wings could carry him.

The second Barry stepped into the front door, all he could smell was honey. The sickly sweet, almost vomit inducing smell almost hid the bitter smell of... something. Whatever, it made the bee's dick even harder. 

He flew speedily to the bedroom where he saw Vanessa T Posing in the corner of the room, covered in sticky honey. He immediately felt intimidated, but swallowed his fear (and a little vomit) and said 

"daddies home now princess, get on the bed."

Vanessa took 3 steps toward the bed, before flopping forward like a dead man and hitting their head on the edge. 

"Good enough." Barry said, before flying over and beginning to eat the honey on Vanessa's.... Uh TITS. 

"Oh yeah eat my FUCKING TI- I mean owo what's this daddy it tickles hee hee!" Said Vanessa, watching as this tiny insect inches down her naked body.

"Mmmmmm it makes my pener hard when you act like prepubescent child, princess." Barry replied through a mouthful of honey.

Barry only got down to the belly button before he was too full. Luckily Vanessa has an inflation kink so this worked out great. Vanessa grabbed the fat fuck of a bee and rubbed him on her sticky, rancid labia, being careful to avoid being stung.

And then suddenly, god appeared! 

"Stop it." He thundered, bitch slapping Vanessa into oblivion.

Barry was dead on the floor, but somehow he managed to feel shock and betrayal. His god had destroyed the woman he loved, and he felt conflicted.

"How could You?" Barry might have said if he was still alive. 

But he wasn't, and so god began dismantling the universe as something had obviously gone very wrong indeed. As is the way things are for it is said that the creator is the only one who can truly destroy their own creation, for they are the one who knows it truly, other than itself.

But before he could truly start, he heard a noise. A wet slapping noise, that was getting closer and closer. 

"Hnnng, god, I'm trying to sneak up on you to stop you dismantling the universe, but I'm dummy thicc and the clap of my moist thighs keeps alerting you of my presence!!"

Turns out bitch slapping isn't enough when you're dealing with Vanessa, who is thicc-er than a bowl of oatmeal. For destruction is only truly real when you fully understand your enemy, which is one thing God forgot.

Vanessa had god by his throat, pink manicured nails pressing into suddenly very mortal flesh. She could feel his pulse beneath her fingertips and his sweat slicked her hands.

"Any last words, uwu?" She rasped, making eye contact with god (which no man should do. Then again, man she was not.)

"Why do you fear me? You are of me, and I know You." God replied. He was obviously stalling for time yet Vanessa graced him with an answer.

"You do not know me. I do not know you. Before today, you were an unknown and it is reasonable to fear what is unexplainable and unreasonable. Yet you are here, against all odds, and you have hurt me and my love. And so, I do not fear what I can hurt."

She dug her fingers in and relished in the way god struggled. This was right, this was justice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
